memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Burn
A burn was a type of bodily injury caused by the sun, fire, extreme heat, phasers, or acid. In 1996, Henry Starling reconfigured The Doctor's program so that he could experience pain and subjected him to a burning sensation that was such that, in a Human, it could only be caused by being on fire. ( ) As a boy, Thy'lek Shran suffered from third-degree burns on over half his body from ice-bores on his homeworld of Andoria after stumbling into a large den of them. ( ) The Novan Nadet recalled the time when she was not taller than a digger by stating, "We lived on the overside, then the Humans dropped the poison, burned our skin, gutted the grown ones. There was no place to go but here." ( ) crewman Alex suffered from first-degree burns after a nitrogen valve seal blew while he was working in main engineering. Doctor Phlox was able to attend to the burns by using a dermaline gel. ( ) In 2153, Charles Tucker III suffered from a second-degree burn on his left wrist while reinstalling Enterprise s deuterium injectors, one of which was polarized when he touched it. Earlier, when a band of Osaarian pirates boarded Enterprise and stole a number of supplies, a crewmember had a disruptor burn after being hit by one of the pirates' weapons. ( ) Spock received second-degree burns from a bolt of lightning sent down by Vaal, when he and Kirk attempted to make contact with the machine in 2267. ( ) On the planet Eden, all of the plant life, even the grass, was filled with acid, which resulted in severe burns upon touch, as experimented by Pavel Chekov and Sevrin's follower. Dr. McCoy stated that the clothing (Starfleet uniforms) they were wearing would prevent burning for a while. ( ) Later that year, Wesley Crusher received second-degree burns to his chest and a multiple fracture of his right arm. Upon hearing this information, his mother, Beverly Crusher, wondered if they had completed the regeneration series and worried because Wesley was allergic to metorapan treatments, and that they would have a bicaridine substitute. She also suggested sending the Starfleet Academy infirmary some information on a new rybotherapy she was working on. ( ) In 2369, Joshua Kelly was found with second- and third-degree burns over most of his body, but they did not cause his death. ( ) Later that year, Julian Bashir reported to Benjamin Sisko that Tahna Los suffered from second-degree burns, minor lacerations, and a concussion. ( ) The Klingon first officer Hon-Tihl died of severe weapon burns aboard Deep Space 9 in 2369. ( ) In 2371, Doctor Julian Bashir visited Klaestron IV and learned about a new burn treatment technology by the Klaestrons that he felt had to be seen to be believed. ( ) Later on, Jadzia Dax's hands received second-degree burns in Ops after a small force field was emitted while she was reaching for an ODN conduit, due to the counter-insurgency program, which was accidentally activated on the station. ( ) Seska suffered from burns when a console in front of her, aboard a Kazon-Nistrim raider, exploded. She was treated in the 's sickbay by The Doctor. ( ) In 2372, Michael Jonas received second-degree burns to his face and chest after he sabotaged the magnetic constrictors, which damaged Voyager s warp coils. ( ) Later that year, Julian Bashir was scheduled to attend a burn treatment conference on Meezan IV, but was instead abducted by the Dominion and replaced by a . ( ) Later that year, a crewmember on Voyager suffered from second-degree burns on her lungs after the Nerada fired on Voyager after being attacked by Harry Kim and caused a plasma conduit to blow. Also injured in the attack was B'Elanna Torres, who suffered from second- and third-degree burns as well as several broken ribs. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Kathryn Janeway suffered third-degree burns on her body while trying to repair ''Voyager s navigational deflector in a fire in Deflector Control before the damaged vessel was hit by a moving micrometeoroid field.'' ( ) Later, Kathryn Janeway remarked that she slaved over a replicator program for hours to try to create an authentic meal and all she got were second-degree burns after the computer told her the plate was hot. ( ) Types of burns * Phaser burn * Plasma burn * Powder burn * Pulse burn * Radiation burn * Sunburn * Symbalene blood burn * Transporter burn External link * de:Verbrennung Category:Medical conditions